Ed, Edd n Eddy Back To The Ed (Movie)
Story Ed,Edd n Eddy: Back To The Ed is a fan made movie. It starts with The Eds getting out of school for summer vacation. The next five minutes their scam is a room where Kevin,Nazz,Jimmy,Sarah and Rolf go to wacth into future but is the bottom of a cardboard box. Ed pretends his is a future person.Kevin Starts a fight by thowing a shoe at Ed. Nazz gets mad a kevin after punches Rolf and hits him with a Wooden Board. They start beating each other with objects(Vase used by Sarah, Frying Pan used by Kevin, Wooden Board used by Nazz)' the rest will come soon.' Inspector512 00:30, September 10, 2011 (UTC)Inspector512 ''Characters'' Main Ed Edd Eddy Eder Edtus Edwalt Greg (Jonny) Minor Sarah Jimmy Kevin Nazz Mary Rolf Jackson(mentioned) Plank Locations Cul-de-sac(present day) 2098 Peach Creek Script First Part Eddy: SUMMER BABY! Edd: Eddy! Ed: Wait for me guy hehe. Eddy: To the Cul-De-Sac and I have the perfect scam. Eddy: Go faster! Sockhead. Edd: Don't rush me Eddy. Ed: What do i do (Looks Back)CHICKENS! Ed: can i go Eddy please i wanna go please. Eddy: No Egghead. Edd: Almost done there we go gentlemen. Eddy: (smiling) its its Amazing Double D! Eddy: Welcome to the amazing TV. You will be able to see into the future. Rolf: How much is it Ed Boy? Eddy: A quarter. Rolf: I'll give you a ham. Eddy: Ham? Eddy: I don't want ham. i want a quarter! Ed: Ham! (tackles Rolf) Ed: do you have gravy? Nazz: Cool Thing. By the way what is it? Edd: Its a tv that shows the future. Nazz: Looks awesome. (drops a Quarter in the jar) Kevin: Hey Dorks! Whats going on here. Eddy: Just drop a quarter. Kevin: Nice try dorks (Kevin Laughs) Eddy: You wanna come in or not. Kevin:fine ok here (Drops a quarter in the jar) Jimmy: Look Sarah. Sarah: What going on? Jimmy: (Runs to find out what is. He drops a quarter into the jar) Sarah: Jimmy! Wait for me. Eddy: A quarter. Sarah: Let me in! Eddy:Give me a quarter. Sarah: NO! Eddy: Have fun out here. Sarah: Fine (drops a quarter in the jar) Rolf:(sneaks in when Eddy's not looking) Nazz,Sarah,Kevin,Rolf:( Minor Talking) Blah blah blah blah blah. Jimmy: Shh its starting TV: Have ever wanted to what the future looks like,Now you can( Ed pops out) TV: Hey its a guy from the future. Sarah: No, Thats just Ed! Nazz:Shhhhh, i wanna wacth this Sarah: Its a scam! Kevin:(Throws a Shoe at Ed) DORK! Nazz:Thats rude. Rolf: Sit down you cow flesh of a hey stack. Kevin:(punches Rolf in the face) Nazz: Kevin! (hits him with a wooden board) Sarah:(Tries to throw a vase at by hits Rolf after got up) Cul-de-sac Kids (start beating each other up) Sarah: RUN! (The Cul-De-Sac kids run into their) Kevin: Take the Eds not me! (Crash Sound) Chapter 2 Script N/A( Not Yet Made) Trivia/Goofs *Sarah doesn't like Nazz. *Jimmy doen't want the movie to be ruined because he thinks its pretty good. *Kevin used a shoe but he uses a frying pan when he is fighting. *Sarah didn't even beat Eddy after he said Have fun out here. *Jimmy will have a major part in 8th Scene(Jimmy's Jounal Log) But he only appear only at the scam *Eddy tells double d to build complicated things troughout some of the movie. *Sarah doen't threaten to tell mom. *i removed part of the script where Eddy said to kevin'' Nazz is in there ''because it sounded like they were using her to get Kevin to pay. *Rolf never snook into one of the Eds scams before. *the Script is the first part of the movie. *Ed he can fly but he can't. *In 2098 The Eds have a statue with De Dde Ydde (Ed Edd Eddy backwards) on it. Inspector512 00:30, September 10, 2011 (UTC)